


Turn It Down

by Arro_Sohng



Series: The Kid Next Door [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Art, Artists, F/M, First Meetings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sassy Uma, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: "Is there any particular reason you're here, or am I just lucky?"
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: The Kid Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Turn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I just started like three other fics on top of all the ones I haven't finished, but what can I say?
> 
> Oh ya, this is General Audiences except for a small bit of swearing whoops.

Uma had been living in the same tiny apartment for almost a year now. It was pretty perfect. Far from her mom, close to her university, but cheaper than the dorms. Plus, no roommates.

The whole thing could basically be considered a studio, except that the bedroom had an actual room. The quality was nice, though not extravagant, and she could say that she was very comfortable here.

In the whole year she had been living there, only one move had occurred on her floor - 300a to 350a - and it was merely a changing of housemates. Which was why she had noticed when someone new filled up one of the only empty apartments, 312a. Even more so because it was directly beside hers, 311a.

She had always had two empty apartments beside hers, both in consecutive order. 312 and 313 had never seen any activity, other than the occasional showing. She hadn't seen any recently to explain the new arrival, but she could have missed it during one of her classes.

Rather than be a kind neighbor and bring the new person(s) some sort of cliché gift like cookies, she stayed in her introverted bubble.

Until one Wednesday night, when she was awoken by loud music.

She rolled out of bed and stood up, puzzling over her situation. No one had ever had parties near her before, but this wasn't loud enough to be a party anyway. Most of the loudness was likely because of the genre, which seemed to be some sort of punk-emo-rock-combo. She wouldn't normally be upset (she liked this song), but she her morning classes began the next day, and it was... she actually looked at the clock, rubbing her eyes to bring the digital display into focus.

Shit. It was 2:46 a.m.

What could anyone possibly need music for at 2:46 a.m.?

She groaned and felt her way around for a sweater and pants, not bothering to turn on the light. By the feel of it she had located sweatpants and a leather jacket - a very interesting combo, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She stumbled through the dark apartment, occasionally bumping into things, and finally made it to her door, which she unlocked and exited. She turned right, to the door beside hers, and sure enough, the music emanated from the red painted entrance.

Beginning to regret turning into one of those annoying nosy neighbors, she knocked on the door before she could rethink her decisions. It took a few moments, but soon someone opened the door.

It was a boy, around her age. He was about a foot taller than her, wearing a gray university hoodie - _her_ university - the collar of which was low enough that she could tell he didn't have a shirt on underneath. His hair was brown and messy, and his blue eyes were lined in black.

"Hi?" he greeted, sounding like a question. 

"Hi," Uma replied, her instinct to be polite briefly overriding her annoyance.

"Harry Hook," he said, his voice colored in some sort of European accent. "What's your name?"

"What's my name?" Uma repeated. "Uma."

"Nice to meet ye, Uma," he said. Something about the way he said her name gave her the ridiculous urge to collapse on the ground. "Is there any, eh, particular reason yer here, or am I just lucky?"

She laughed lightly. His smirk deepened to a sweet smile that made him look like a cute puppy.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, and I normally wouldn't even come over because I have classes in the morning and Godmother might kill me if I'm late again, and-"

He cut of her ranting. " 's it tha music?"

"Uh, yeah," she said. "What do you need it for anyway? I can't sleep."

"That's kinda tha point," he said. 

Uma raised her eyebrows. "So you're _trying_ to keep me up?"

He looked shocked and quickly amended himself.

"No, No," he said. "It's to keep me up."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. He sensed the question before it came, and opened the door wider.

"Come in, I'll show ye."

He turned around, and she followed him before she could think of all the possible murder and kidnapping schemes some random person inviting her into his house could be up to. Harry's apartment was almost identical to hers, though his was decidedly messier. The dishes were done, but they were stacked on a towel drying instead of put away. Everything was ordinary, besides a small cluster of orange medicine bottles on the counter and... something that resembled the kitchen table.

It was the grand centerpiece of all messiness everywhere, to say the least. At least five different sketchbooks were spread out over the surface, not to mention stacks of loose paper, dozens of pencils - colored and otherwise - pens, and markers. Harry's phone was sitting next to a small portable speaker that was blaring out I Just Wanna Shine by Fitz and the Tantrums.

Harry held his arms out and spun on his heel, eyes closed and smiling.

He stopped when he ran into his table.

"Oops," he said. Then he looked up and saw her staring at him. He smiled shyly. "I like this song."

"Me too," she said.

"But, uh, this is what I was working on." He gestured to the disaster zone that was his table.

"Wow," she said. "Do you have, like, some headphones or something?"

"Eh, no," he rubbed the back or his head. "I had to move in kinda a hurry. I think I left about half my stuff at my Da's house."

"You could ask him to bring it," she suggested, her mind clicking into the problem solving mode her teachers loved her for. He stopped from where he had begun collecting all the blue colored pencils from his table. 

A wry smile touched his lips. He shook his head.

"Definitely not." He shook his head once more. "I never have to see him again." He smirked. "That's what my therapist said."

She didn't know whether to laugh or hug him. She settled on shaking her head with a smile.

"Do ye want some food?" he asked.

She angled her head.

"At three in the morning?" He grinned and nodded. She giggled at his response. "Sure."

Thus led to a long, very messy and chaotic pancake baking experience, which involved a lot of singing, dancing, laughing, and swearing. By the end of it all, Harry was asleep on the floor leaning against the couch, syrup in his hair, plate of untouched pancakes slipping off his lap, while Uma watched the movie they had put on - Napoleon Dynamite, of course.

She glanced over at her neighbor, and decided she didn't mind his taste in music so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should definitely go listen to I Just Wanna Shine, and check out all of Fitz and the Tantrums, Fallout Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Imagine Dragons, AJR, WALK THE MOON, AWOLNATION, American Authors, One Republic, twenty one pilots, Kongo, Zayde Wolf, The Score, and The Script while you're at it.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! ^.^


End file.
